hoppity_hooperfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wigglesworth Project Episode 5/script
This is the script for the fifth episode of "The Wigglesworth Project" written by Aaron Doan Productions and updated by Fabrice Rockman. Characters *Catnip *Hoppity Hooper *Waldo Wigglesworth *Susan Swivelhips *Sonic.EXE (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) *Tempest Shadow *Colonel Kit Coyote *Sergeant Okey Homa *Narrator (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) *Fillmore Bear (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) Script *'Aaron Doan Productions Logo'* *'Fabrice Rockman Logo'* Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare/Eye of Three - Title Screen *'The Wigglesworth Project intro'* Episode 5: Here comes Catnip! Super FNAF - Aftermath Catnip: *'packing her stuff'* So, I was told that a group of desperate people living in Los Angeles need my help after a fight occured. I'd be more than glad to help them out. *'looks at the audience'* Oh, I didn't see you there! Hello, my name is Catnip. You may all remember me from "Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater". Sorry again for not having paid attention to you all, I was packing my stuff to go to Los Angeles to help a group of friends out. *'looks at '* I'll pick them up tomorrow, it's getting dark out here. Later that night... Waldo Wigglesworth: Come on Hoppity, time for you to go to bed. We need to get some rest if we want to go to work tomorrow. Hoppity Hooper: Okay, Uncle Waldo. *'gets in bed'* Waldo Wigglesworth: Good night, Hoppity. Hoppity Hooper: Good night, Uncle Waldo. Waldo Wigglesworth: *'turns off the lights'* *'closes door'* Sonic.exe: The Spirits of Hell (Round 2) - Bad Destiny Hoppity Hooper: *'falls asleep'* *'feels depressed about Twilight's death'* Sonic.exe: *'in Hoppity's mind'* You couldn't save her... You can thank your friend Fillmore for that, because he's now mine... Hoppity Hooper: MMMMGH! *'cries in his sleep'* *'sees Tempest Shadow in his nightmare'* *'wakes up from his nightmare'* *'music stops'* Phew... It was only a nightmare. *'sees Tempest Shadow out the window'* *'goes back to sleep'* The next morning... Waldo Wigglesworth: Good morning, everybody! I hope you all slept well, because we're gonna have a good day! *'a car drives by'* Hoppity Hooper: Who was that, Uncle Waldo? Waldo Wigglesworth: Let's go outside and see who it is. Hoppity Hooper, Waldo Wigglesworth and Susan Swivelhips: *'leave the house'* Catnip: *'gets out of the car'* Why hello, I am Catnip from "Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater". And you three must be Mister Hoppity Hooper, Mister Waldo Wigglesworth, and Miss Susan Swivelhips, right? Hoppity Hooper: Yep, that's us! Waldo Wigglesworth: Come on in, please. Catnip: Why thank you, Mister Wigglesworth. *'enters the house'* Susan Swivelhips: So Miss Catnip, what brought you here? Catnip: Well, I heard from Mister Wigglesworth about something that happened to the three of you. Can you please explain the whole incident? Waldo Wigglesworth: Well, I thought of going to Equestria to make money for our job, but then Tempest Shadow appeared and took Hoppity's favourite idol away. And when we tried to rescue her, Fillmore Bear went to buy a Cherry Pepsi. Susan Swivelhips: And now, thanks to that lazy bear, Twilight Sparkle is forever gone. Catnip: Oh man, that sure sucks. But you know what? We can go somewhere else! We're going to Brooklyn, New York City! Waldo Wigglesworth: YIPEE! We're going to New York after all these years! Hoppity Hooper: Oh boy, I've always wanted to go to New York! Catnip: Let's get going, then! The fortune and the glory is waiting for us! Everyone: *'gets inside the car'* Catnip: *'starts engine'* *'drives away'* Meanwhile with the Coyotes... Colonel Kit Coyote: Wow! This place looks nice, right Sergeant? Sergeant Okey Homa: Why yes, it is! Now all we have to do is to wait for Count Grisham's arrival. And once he gets here... Our master plan will be realised. *'evil laugh'* Narrator: Who is Count Grisham? What do the Coyotes want from him? Be sure to stay tuned for the next episode "Here comes Count Grisham! The raiders of the Lost Movie". Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise (Final Boss remix by YuzoBoy) Credits roll Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning - Hide and Seek Act 2 Fillmore Bear: This sucks! My best friends had abandoned me. Sonic.exe: *'appears in front of Fillmore'* Hello, Fillmore. Are you lost? Fillmore Bear: Yes, sir. Can we please find a new job? Sonic.exe: Surely...as my new servant, that is. Tell me, I heard your friends abandoned you like trash. Is that true? Fillmore Bear: Y-Yes, mister Sonic. They did abandon me. Say, can we work at Burger King? *'music stops'* Sonic.exe: Sorry, but I don't wish to work there. Fillmore Bear: Oh, okay. Wanna watch TV with me? Sonic.exe: Look, Fillmore. I'm trying to be serious with you. If you don't want me to kill you, then listen to me. Fillmore Bear: Okay, I'll listen to you. Sonic.exe: You will stay with me in my dungeon, and we'll come up with a plan to get revenge on those fools. Deal? Fillmore Bear: ... Deal. Sonic.exe and Fillmore Bear: *'shake hands'* The End...? Category:Scripts